


Short Court Style

by theClosetPoet7



Series: The Moon Needs the Sun [4]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/M, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-14 17:28:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 7,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21019526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theClosetPoet7/pseuds/theClosetPoet7
Summary: If it fits, then it should stay like this. For it's a crime if we can't be with the one we've loved all along. And for Cloud Strife, it has always been Tifa Lockhart. [100 Word CloTi Smut Challenge Reel]





	1. underneath the highwind

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Don't own the characters.
> 
> Note: Participating in Final Heaven Discord Server's #Freak Week 100 Word Smut Challenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1st entry for Freak Week

The first time is sharp and foreign. When Cloud fills her to the hilt, Tifa clenches her legs around his taut hips while he anchors her to him by digging his fingers into one soft thigh.

"Only you." he says.

_Only you_

It never occurred to her that she had just given herself wholly to him this time; never able to go back from this heated dance. She follows the line of his sweat, starting from one brow down to the tip of his chin while he makes her his in ways he never has before.

Hard and unyielding.

Perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thank you to SailorStarDust1 for her gift of "My Little Honeybee". Seriously, wouldn't have been able to join in this week of fun if you hadn't written that. Such an honor for an amazing writer like you to mention my work. 
> 
> Shout out to Senigata and Denebola Leo. Their entries for today are amazing! :D They're sooo gooood.


	2. wark!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2nd Entry for Freak Week.

He had just been inside her hours ago, yet here he was, fucking Tifa on her knees, thrusting into her deep while she clutches at the stable's wooden frame.

He slides her soft hair over her shoulder and plucks the hay off tangled locks, hips unrelenting in their quest to rut into her and revel in the feel of her moist cunt tightening when he takes her to their promised land.

Cloud's breaths come out in harsh pants while he stares at his cum sliding down her thighs, thinking he wants her again.

The Chocobos just stared in utter disbelief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out and special thank you to my lovely friend, Alcantis, for being such an awesome supporter!


	3. in the aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3rd Entry for Freak Week

"I want to taste you."

Those words become her undoing. Cloud slides down her body, his hands follow a path over her shaking legs until they wrap around her ankles. He roughly pulls her to the edge of their bed, sinking to his knees while he maintains their eye contact.

He parts her folds with two fingers and presses his skilled tongue to her clit, flicking it gently with his wet appendage and then taking it into his lips, blowing her mind.

She misses his body for a moment only to suddenly cum when he sucks her the right way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to Caramel Van Gogh, precious cinnamon roll, my kababayan. ;) and MarleNadia, sweet friend who continues to inspire me.


	4. another seventh heaven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 4th Entry for Freak Week

He'd never admit it to her but the moment Tifa's pink lips wrapped around his aching cock while he worked on her moist heat, tongue darting out to tease that tiny pebble, Cloud couldn't seem to look at her mouth the same way again.

Kissing her brought forth memories of intense fucking when not too long ago their positions were reversed and he had instinctively moved his hips to her pretty face.

When his fingers tangle in her long hair and she begins her seductive descent, the ex-SOLDIER gasps out "fuck" when she takes him into her mouth once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to all the mods in Final Heaven Discord Server. You guys are awesome!


	5. a new kink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 5th Entry for Freak Week

She had shied away from princess pink weeks ago, but now, with Cloud's hands tied to the bedpost while she rode him hard and well, Tifa wishes that she'd done this sooner.

The sight of him rendered helpless, with his wild eyes meeting hers as he grunts and lifts his hips to her forward thrusts, slowly takes her to the verge of bliss only to be driven to it much sooner when Mako-enhanced strength breaks through puffy cuffs and calloused hands slide up sweaty skin to cushion her when he pushes her onto her back and fucks her with abandon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to Meerf, Jenn (brooklyn-italian), EL, SkyRaisin, tiffadayo, and all my anonymous/guest reviewers in all my fics. (Hope I didn't miss someone. I adore you all my dear readers) Thank you!
> 
> Also, anyone catch the reference to one of my fics? XD


	6. soft cushions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 6th Entry for Freak Week

“Too much?”

She asks, while she changes the angle of her tongue. 

His cock is cushioned between her sensual breasts. Tifa moves them up and down, teasing him every now and then when she stops to lick the tip, tasting his pre-cum.

His hands grab hold of the back of her head, pulling her closer and pushing himself deeper. 

The Gondola shakes to his hips’ movement while Cloud thrusts into her pretty mouth, cussing crudely, until he cums hard, his cerulean eyes rolling to the back of his head while Tifa remains on her knees and swallows his creamy essence. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special Shout out to all the readers out there


	7. break time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 7th Entry for Freak Week

“Kiss me.”

She pushes her hips to his face. He grunts and buries his mouth between her legs. 

“Touch me.”

Her hand directs his fingers to touch her in her core. Cloud follows her demand and starts flicking her clit. 

“Hold me.”

Winking, Tifa grabs her own breast and rotates it in an outward motion. Her lover curses and buries his fingers in her moist cunt.

“Love me, Cloud.”

She threads her slim digits over his chocobo locks to latch on as he pleasures her with his tongue, blushing furiously that she’s letting him fuck her on his work table. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to everyone on cloti-nsfw! ;)


	8. marry me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 8th Entry for Freak Week

Perhaps giving her the ring should’ve been done in a way that was more in-character.

When he goes down on one knee, for some reason, Tifa's first instinct is to lift her skirt.

Then again, with the way he pulled her away from the party and placed a blindfold over her eyes, Cloud couldn't quite blame her for misunderstanding.

He shrugs and eagerly buries his face in her wet core.

Prying off her panties feels like second nature.

When he has her legs over his shoulders and starts to lick her _ there_, he mentally notes to ask her properly later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> She says yes of course.
> 
> Shout out to all the members of Final Heaven discord server! Y'all make shipping CloTi so much fun.


	9. where?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 9th Entry for Freak Week

"Where do you want it?"

He asks, grabbing a breast and bending down to take a nipple into his mouth, hands gripping her white thighs, thrusting roughly.

"Inside me, cum inside me!"

"Fuck!"

His breaths come out in harsh pants as he holds himself up while she milks his seed into her womb. 

It's a relief that she wanted him to cum inside. Because if she didn't, Cloud couldn't have stopped himself from doing so anyway. The feel of her cunt's walls always managed to do that.

He slumps.

Tifa’s arms open wide to take him into her loving embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a brief preview on a smutty chapter I'm gonna add later. ;)


	10. coming home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 10th Entry for Freak Week

He had always wanted to fuck her at this very place. Her breath hitches when he hikes her dress up and hooks her panties aside to brush his fingers against her damp center.

"Cloud..."

His name uttered in a wanton way teases his cock to full attention. When he has her hot and ready, the young husband drives in, swallowing her gasp in his lips while he eases into her until she can feel his curls against the folds of her womanhood.

Clothes disheveled.

Hands clawing.

He loves her slow and hard against the cold metal of the water tower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should be drowned in holy water after writing this. Hope you guys enjoyed that! Had to write up to 7 prompts because why the hell not? XD "Short Court Style" by Natalie Prass of course inspired the title and the summary. ;) Perhaps this fic isn't over... *evil laugh. Hope you had an awesome day, or dare I say, freaky week! :D Don't forget to vote!


	11. package from Cloud

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus gift to celebrate the end of Freak Week.

She tilts her head to the side, drumming her fingers on the bedside table while she waits for Cloud to pick up the phone. Tifa wonders if the ringing is coming from the other line or if it is actually from her own ears. Her carmine eyes glance at the sinful present next to her while counting the seconds it usually takes for him to answer. She had gasped when she opened the box and had nearly tossed it aside, her girlish innocence coming out even though she's far from a blushing bride.

What was he thinking sending that _thing_ to her?

Surely, this was some kind of mistake, right?

And if it wasn't, what is she supposed to say?

She trails her orbs over the gift again, mouth watering when she realizes that it actually looked realistic, with a veiny protrusion here and there.

Stiff and ready to go.

In truth, she had been meaning to buy something like it, but had been too shy to even consider entering the scandalous store she'd passed by countless of times while making her way to the marketplace. Besides, nothing could compare to the real thing. 

This one though, seemed _too_ familiar.

Cloud couldn't have sent it on purpose.

Cloud wouldn't...

The sound of a click renders her speechless, and she swallows her saliva, to wait for that smooth baritone of his to come through.

_"Tifa."_

Cloud wouldn't send her a **dildo**... right?

Already, his voice sends a thrill through her whole body, fifteen days of not being able to touch him can do that. Sure they've been keeping each other updated throughout his time away. Yet now, for some reason, she finds herself in absolute torture, because she misses him.

She _really_ misses him.

"Cloud, how are things going?"

She decides on keeping things casual for now.

How else is she going to start the call?

_'Baby, I liked what you sent me, care to make me cum with that sexy voice of yours?'_

Her cheeks redden, almost forgetting to listen to his response.

_"Hm, will probably be home in a few weeks."_

"Oh."

Her attention is pulled to the toy again, mind conjuring up various ways to use it. She stands up and paces around their bedroom to calm down. Tifa looks at the clock in their room. It would be around twelve midnight from where he is, two hours ahead of her time. 

"Are you back at the inn right now?"

_"About to settle down for the night."_

His indifferent tone is a stark contrast to what she had been expecting.

She must've sounded disappointed, because he follows the calmness with one that betrayed the tension within his person, the evidence of his hesitation made obvious to her womanly intuition.

_"Did you find anything in the mail today?"_

Her knees almost buckle.

So, no dilly dallying huh?

Tifa grabs the box and sits, adjusting her position to tuck her legs under her hips while she leans her back against the headboard.

"About the package..."

She could hear him gulp.

_"Yeah?"_

"I..."

She can't seem to find the right words. Should she say thank you? Say she likes it? Say she wants to...

"Where did you get it?"

Tifa presses her wrist to her forehead, shaking it when she realizes that she had just asked an aimless question.

_"A shop back in Wutai."_

He catches her off guard by being blunt about it. Tifa muses, if Cloud actually knows what it is he had sent her. And, picturing him inside such a place, she couldn't help but get turned on by the thought.

"I figure it was Yuffie who directed you there?"

She hears a rustle on the other end and wonders what Cloud is doing.

_"Told me you'd like it."_

It takes a second for Tifa to let the words sink in, and she internally debates about whether to be bothered by the fact that Yuffie may have just gone shopping with her _husband_ to get a dildo. She's still wrapping her head around the fact that he even thought to buy it at all.

Tifa doesn't know how she's supposed to feel if her assumptions are true.

There was passion in their lovemaking. Sometimes it would get too rough. Even so, she loved it all the same. There was nothing like having Cloud Strife thrusting hard and deep above her, nothing like being fucked on her knees while he grunts and squeezes her ass, nothing like taking his cock in her mouth while he worked on her pussy.

Sex with Cloud was mind-blowing. However, they had never tried using toys to give each other pleasure, never used anything else except for their hands and mouth.

And her breasts once in a while.

Or an occasional handcuff twice... maybe thrice, give or take.

She starts to feel her body heat up.

_"Tifa?"_

"Yes, I..., did you buy this with her?"

_"No. Went on my own. The store owner said this was their best seller."_

"I see."

She honestly feels relieved that Yuffie didn't go with him. It would have been awkward.

_"Turn it on."_

"Huh?"

She stammers at his sudden demand. She hasn't even touched it yet, and here he was telling her to use it _now_?

_"There's a switch at the bottom."_

Tifa hesitates for a moment and takes the fleshy contraption in her hand. She flips it upside down and pushes a button. The thing suddenly starts moving, vibrating intensely in her hands like a newly hatched larvae, unexpectedly making her skin turn numb.

"Oh!"

She could hear him chuckle from where he's at. Tifa huffs and turns it off quickly.

"It, um, looks good."

Seriously now, she should try to be more open and mature about this. She's beginning to sound like she did five years ago when they made love for the first time under the stars.

_"That wasn't what I meant."_

It surprises her that Cloud doesn't seem fazed about it at all. Then again, he has always been more "assertive" when it comes to sex.

"What do you mean?"

_"There's another switch, flick it."_

The way the word slides sensuously off his lips actually dampens her core. All Tifa could do is nod her head and grab the dildo in her hands once more, pinning the phone between her cheeks and her shoulder while she tries to find it.

There.

She lightly pushes the knob to the other side. What she hears actually makes her want him, makes her want to have him above her this very instant.

_"Tifa!"_

She recognizes that tone, could picture how he'd look when he said it, had been the one to make that sound of pleasure come out of his mouth. Imagining him in such a state, while recording it for her own pleasure, Tifa couldn't help but feel her heart fall to between her thighs, that small pebble of hers swelling with anticipation and her heated cunt moistening even more, pleading to be filled up with his warm seed.

"Cloud."

_"I, uh, made it myself."_

He must be blushing.

Of course she had deduced as much, staring at the toy, Tifa could very well see how it looked _exactly_ like his cock. Years of fucking had made her more attuned to everything about that sword of his.

They share a moment of silence, her desires slowly coming to the surface while she finds her courage. She licks her lips, an action that he must have heard through the phone because all of a sudden, Cloud groans and she could sense that he's turned on himself.

"Cloud..."

She warms at the thought of what she's about to say next.

"Do you want me to try it?"

There's a pause there, before his rough voice turns her core to jelly.

.

.

.

_"Fuck, yes."_

_._

_._

_._

_"So did you like what Spiky sent you?"_

"Yeah."

Tifa shudders at the memory of the toy within her quivering walls as Cloud grunted out a curse when he came at the sound of her moan.

_"Good, I was hoping he'd take your kink up a notch. Did he get the fluffy pink ones?"_

What did she mean by "fluffy pink ones"?

Didn't Yuffie tell her husband... Oh... Oh! Tifa connects two and two together.

Did the spunky ninja merely want him to buy cuffs?

And then Cloud, just went in to...

Still though, it felt wildly inappropriate for Yuffie to concern herself with their sex life. And though Tifa isn't surprised at her friend's forwardness, she couldn't help but feel embarrassed nonetheless.

Especially because Cloud, 

He got something pink-ish alright.

Also, it's not like they haven't tried tying each other to the bedpost before. 

Her mouth dries at the thought.

_"Boobs?"_

"Not exactly..."

_"Oho! Now this sounds even more interesting. What ‘exactly’ did he get you?”_

“It’s a secret.”

_“Oh, come on! You gotta let me in on it!”_

”Goodbyeee, Yuffie.” she chimes in teasingly. 

_“Fine! But, I’m gonna find out one way or another. I hope you kids have fun!"_

Tifa shakes her head after ending the call.

She taps the phone on her lips and quickly decides, swiftly clicking on his name to reach him again.

This time, he answers after just two rings.

_"Already want to have another go, Mrs. Strife?"_

The barmaid laughs while she opens the drawer on her bedside table, wrapping her slim fingers around the rubber cock while she listens on as Cloud lets out a string of profanities to get her started.

.

.

.

"Say Cloud, would you mind buying fluffy handcuffs for me on your way back? You know the type."

He could not come home soon enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to apologize to Meerf, you said not to use sword innuendos, and though it's only a slight mention, I couldn't help it. Hope you guys enjoyed that! Happy Freak Week! 
> 
> I wanna give a Special Shout Out to SSD, Mayari and Sailor Venus for organizing and moderating this fun event! Thank you again to all the mods in the Final Heaven Discord Server. This is a lil gift to you all for being amazing people!


	12. a sinful number

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So freak week has inspired me to write more uh, dirty smut? This is the full version of Chapter 9: "where?".

Her eyebrows shoot up. She tilts her head, evidence of her utter confusion. Then, in an action out of contemplation, she bites into her plump lips. Cloud waits for the idea to sink into her intuitive mind, trusting her to understand what he is trying to say without having to elaborate.

Suggesting it alone had taken a lot of courage, more courage than it took to decide to venture down the Northern Crater once more to fight the devil himself.

They stare at each other on opposite sides of the bed, hands holding the lovely quilt that Tifa had made herself, stitched patches of her handiwork, inspired by the various places they've traveled to. The blanket is folded into a triangular shape on his side while her fingers still grip the part on her end.

"I'm sorry. Can you please repeat that?"

He almost wants to take it back, to tell her that it was nothing. But, the moment she waltzed into their bedroom, fresh out of a shower, her thighs having that glowing sheen about them after she's rubbed lotion on it, Cloud couldn't hold himself back from wanting to bury his face between her legs.

Tifa Lockhart-Strife had an amazing bust size. This much he knows. Once in a while, he would hear male customers comment on the fact. Their patrons were smart enough not to ogle at her. The new ones though, never fail to hit on her during their first night at the Seventh Heaven.

It's not something that bothers him as much as it did in the earlier stages of their relationship.

Besides, the ring on her finger was proof enough for those flirtations to turn into quick apologies. And if they weren't, her fists are able to take care of those who could not keep their hands to themselves.

Yes, his wife was absolutely stunning. And he has gotten used to the attentions from members of the same, as well as the _opposite_ sex.

One thing he secretly revels in however, is the fact that, ever since she's taken to wearing baggy leather shorts, Tifa's luscious legs have become exclusively for _his_ eyes only.

So, it isn't quite surprising when he finally asks her what he has been wanting her to do for a while now.

"I want _you_ to sit on my face."

He repeats his earlier proposition, further deepening the pink flush on her cheeks. She's his beautiful wife of twenty-four, damp hair wetting her torso, revealing the slick outline of her chest, nipples protruding through white cotton- confirmation of her body responding to his sinful words.

His mouth suddenly dries at the sight.

The seconds tick by from the clock on their bedroom wall, filling their silence.

Cloud wonders if he's just made a mistake by being so forward. Perhaps his idea was far too obscene for her liking?

Even so, it was Tifa who had reassured him that he can be honest about whatever it is he is thinking. And if he was being honest, Cloud wants to lay on their bed, with his wife's core, positioned above him, begging him to fuck her with his tongue.

They've always been open with each other when it comes to their physical intimacy. Been quite open in more ways than one, their marital sheets, stained with their lubricious fluids while he gave in to his desire to indulge in the lusts of the flesh too many times to count.

Maybe he should tame those wants once in a while.

The thought passes through his brain.

However,

As if he's just imagined it, Tifa pulls the duvet the rest of the way and nods her head.

"Okay."

* * *

Lips pressing.

Tongues battling.

Naked, sweaty bodies burning as she kneels above his face, hands gripping the headboard while she holds herself on top of him, that hesitation in her red eyes flashing for a moment only to shut tight when he adjusts his stance on their pillows, skimming his rough hands over her smooth skin as a form of assurance to trust him.

To let him take care of her.

Cloud rubs the side of her bottom while he pulls her down to him, eager tongue coming out to taste her.

Tifa stiffens and moans out.

And he doesn't let go of her after that.

He tilts his chin to angle it better, loving the press of her thighs on both sides of his head, squeezing his ears when she clenches and arches her back to the ceiling. Pushing against him even more.

Did she know how absolutely delightful her form was? know how her feminine curves call out to him all the fucking time? that he wants her even more for that scar between her rounded breasts?

Cloud licks her between her folds, lapping at her juices that flow sinfully down her heated skin.

Her endurance is commendable granted that even when she's cussing out her delight, Tifa still manages to stop from resting her full weight on him.

Although, he honestly doesn't mind if she does.

If this is what the promised land is like, then Cloud would hope that he could get to it sooner. Only if she comes with him.

The taste of her tangy essence stirs the yearning in his loins, his cock stiffening because of the scents that play at his senses; her lavender lotion that he's always favored and her womanly musk, calling out to his virile impulse to bury itself in tight, moist walls wrapping around him while he moves to his gratification.

Cloud doesn't even shy away from his growing erection, the center of his boxers expanding, like a tent had just been pitched between his hips.

His tongue is relentless in its pursuit to drink the fluids her sweet pussy drips onto his chin. He grabs her ass cheeks to pull her closer to his mouth. Tifa hunches over, her elbows digging into the wooden panel of their bed while she rests herself against it as her knees tremble while her husband continues to pleasure her with his tongue.

Her folds are dewy with her erogenous sap, making his wet appendage slide deliciously fast while he focuses his licks on her swollen clit, drawing it into his lips so he could suck on it like sour candy. Tifa slides her fingers through his chocobo locks, unconsciously humping against his nose, pinning him closer to her without suffocating him.

"Cloud..."

His name is drawled out in a wanton way, and when he finally loves her inside her pink sheath, Cloud darts his tongue in and out while he tightens his hold over her bottom. One hand trails up her spine to support her back. Cloud drowns himself in Tifa's essence while he repeats his thrusting motion, his hips jerking on their own, missing out on their carnal activity.

Her grip on his hair tightens and she suddenly comes, his awaiting mouth receiving all that she can give him, a boom and a bang within his soul, as he stops her from pulling away.

"Cloud!"

She's quivering above him while her hair slides over her shoulders as she meets his eyes between her thighs, widening when he smirks at her and maneuvers her in a position that now has her facing the other way while he bends her to his heart's desire. He pushes himself up and slides his arms under her so he can hook them around her thighs once more to start another round of pussy licking.

She crawls away only to be held down against his face.

When she finally notices the strain beneath his abs, Tifa slides the last clothing separating his skin from hers. His cock stands straight, hard and wanting, hips eagerly lifting towards her while he continues to fuck her with his mouth.

So, she fucks him with hers.

Tifa slides her lips around the crown of his manhood, licking the pre-cum off, knowing the right way to take him to the edge. She starts a bobbing motion while he eats her out with vehemence, her perspiring thighs rubbing his biceps as she pushes back against him to chase after ecstasy.

She wraps her hand around the base of his cock while she tucks her hair behind her ears to suck him off.

They pleasure each other in this sinful way, bodies in reverse, resembling a scandalous number which once brought forth perverted snickers within his squad as they scanned through pages filled with explicit images.

To actually be doing this with her, his wife, the very person he's always held close to his heart since he was a boy, the embodiment of adolescent fantasy and the first girl he's ever jacked himself off to- absolutely blows his mind. He had spent many a night in his teens, the image of her cowboy boots wrapped around his thrusting hips filling his head, while he held onto the picture of her smiling face.

The very thought of his personal dreams coming true before his cerulean eyes takes his pleasure up a notch and Cloud couldn't stop himself from pushing Tifa to the foot of their bed while he sheds off his underwear and presses her on all fours.

He enters her with a hard thrust from behind, one hand latching onto her right shoulder, burying her further into their mattress while the other holds onto her waist as he assumes a rough and unsympathetic pace.

He fills their room with the lewd sounds of their bodies slapping against each other, his hips meeting her round ass, grunts coming out of his mouth while he holds himself back from letting out a string of dirty words, lest he makes the light of his world feel like a cheap hooker he has found down the streets of Edge.

She deserves so much more than his brutish pounding but seems to like it nonetheless, laying her face on one side while her fingers bunch in flowery linen, curving her body to his animalistic fucking.

"Tifa."

He grunts out.

"Do you like this?"

He can actually feel her walls closing in on his pounding cock when he starts the filthy talk, increasing his rhythm then slowing down to tease her, replacing his fast jackhammers with sluggish thrusting, taking his stiff rod out only to slowly slide back in, goading her to tell him to go faster.

"Yes..." the barmaid grits out, unknowingly moving her hips to her own tune, pushing back at him while he stares lazily at her backside, supporting himself on his knees while he straightens his back and enjoys the erotic show.

Tifa L. Strife, shyly taking control and grinding back against him as he holds himself still.

"Cloud, fucking move."

"No."

He's smirking down at her, holding himself back from screwing her senseless.

Tifa turns to look at him over her shoulder to stare pleadingly up at him. He doesn't comply with her wishes though and instead, runs a hand over his blond tresses and slides his hand down his defined stomach to tangle in darker curls waiting for her to continue to pleasure him on her own.

Since she's always been more of a tease when it comes to their fucking, his wife settles on returning his cocky smirk with a smile of her own and slides his aching shaft out of her to crawl over to their bedside table.

"Well, if you can't make me cum, then I guess I'll just have to do it on my own."

That was enough to trigger something within him.

Before she can grab the gift that he had given her a few weeks ago, Cloud pushes her on her back and enters her again, hips resuming that brutal pace.

Her feet dig into his taut buttocks while she pulls him in deeper, meeting his thrusts with an upward motion, biting his shoulder while he brands his belly into hers and keeps up the harsh momentum.

Cloud pushes himself above her to connect their eyes, salty sweat sliding down her brow to her chin which he leans down to lick off her, ascending to meet awaiting lips while he tangles his tongue in hers and continues to drive into her.

"Tifa... I'm almost there."

He gasps out.

"A bit longer." she says, her nails leaving half-moon shapes into his back's skin.

"Teef..."

"A bit longer..."

She tightens around him, letting him know of her impending climax.

"Where do you want it?"

He asks, grabbing an exposed breast and bending down to take one nipple into his mouth, his hands clutching her white thighs, grinding harshly.

"Aaaahn."

She meets his hard thrusts.

"Where?" he repeats, grunting out because he can't last longer than this.

She feels too good.

"Inside me. Cloud, cum inside me!"

"Fuck!"

His eyes roll to the back of his head. Cloud clenches his hips while spurts of sticky fluid come out of his cock, warming up her pink walls.

His breaths come out in harsh pants as he holds himself on top of her while she milks his seed into her womb.

It's a relief that she actually wanted him to cum inside, because if she didn't, he couldn't have stopped himself from doing so anyway. The feel of her cunt's walls tightening around him always managed to do that.

Her chest heaves as he empties himself and slumps against her lithe body, her arms already opened wide to take him into her loving embrace.

.

.

.

She shakes in a fit of giggles just when he's about to drift off to dreamland.

Cloud wonders if he's supposed to be insulted but honestly doesn't feel like he should be, because she presses him closer to her, his cock still buried within while she threads her fingers through his hair, licking him near his ears as his lips pepper kisses over her shoulder.

"What's so funny?" he murmurs into her peachy skin.

She turns her head to him and whispers.

"We forgot to use a condom."

He pushes himself up to look straight into her eyes, an apologetic look in his blue orbs that quickly disappears when she smiles.

"I liked it."

The brunette takes his hand in hers and directs it to her womb, moaning out when he presses a little deeper than he intended, her body already responding to the feel of his touch and his cock hardening inside her.

"Maybe we made a baby tonight."

He stops his gentle caress, pausing for a bit. He doesn't miss the way she inhaled deeply when he grows fully erect. Cloud slides his hand up to lace their fingers, pinning his wife to their bed to gaze lovingly at her.

"Tifa, do you want to?"

There's a flash of emotion within her red orbs, conveying her feelings to him in their noiseless way.

"Only if _you_ want to."

He touches her tenderly, brushing off a stray strand of hair on her blushing cheeks while he meets her lips in a gentle kiss filled with love, and longing. His hand glides down her well-loved body to press to her belly again, imagining a tiny peanut growing within the love of his life, another addition to their family.

The thought of Tifa, pregnant with his child, stirs the beatings of his heart, giving him that sudden urge to make another person with her.

Only with her.

"Are you sure?"

He asks, as he starts a slow pace, teasing her.

"Yes."

Tifa bends her legs and fucks him a little.

"Let's make a baby, Mr. Strife."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was merely thinking about CloTi doing 69 then poof, it became this. So "Short Court Style" is officially going to be a fic filled with smut, not that it wasn't already. You kiddos stay away.


	13. his office

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: FF7 ain't mine.  
Notes: Full version of Chapter 7 and a nod to Chapter 8. And if you caught another reference to one of my fics then bravo my dear friend.

He should be working.

Honestly.

He still has a few more routes to finish. That tiny detour he took along his trip to Gongaga had taken some time to brand into his brain. And he had planned to finish another map this afternoon, especially because the kids aren't going to be home from school for three more hours.

When Marlene and Denzel return, he's sure that he's going to be spending time with them. Marlene would probably invite him to one of her tea parties again and Denzel, he would ask for an hour of sword training.

He glances at the gifts he brought back from his recent trip. A big Cactuar plushie for his daughter and a new wooden katana for his son.

Cloud pats the small box in his pocket, wondering about the right time to ask.

Perhaps this December? To symbolize their promise.

The gang would be here, so he’ll have to pull her away for some privacy. Maybe he should blindfold her or something? Then, go down on one knee. 

He ponders on it for a minute only for his eyes to go back to that corner in the room again. 

The ex-Soldier lets out a sigh.

He _really_ should be working...

He’d been looking forward to spending a calm night with his family, maybe even settle down with a bowl of popcorn and watch one of those animated movies the kids liked. He had pictured putting his feet up on their coffee table with Tifa leaning back on one arm and Marlene on the other while Denzel sits in his usual spot on the couch.

Yes, he had sourly missed this domesticated life.

So, when he came home this afternoon, his plan was to go right to work on that map and finish the calls he needed to make so he can be available for the rest of the day.

However, it turns out that he's never going to get any work done.

Not with his lovely “friend” looking like _that_.

The source of his distraction. 

Tifa is arranging a few items in his room, humming a soft tune while she helps him get organized, bending over here and there. Kneeling down to pick up a few items off the floor- rolls of paper that lay in disarray when he tried to find the right size for his little project.

Cloud doesn't really mind when she does this.

Appreciates it a lot in fact.

Still.

Right now, he blames her for his inability to concentrate.

Because.

Tifa Lockhart is currently walking around his office, in the tiniest booty shorts he's ever seen on her.

And she's fucking wearing one of his shirts, making it look over-sized on her sexy frame.

A sight to behold.

She is the embodiment of pure sin in this moment.

Simple.

But fuckable nonetheless.

He almost snaps his pencil in half when she stands on her tiptoes and pushes a book back on one of the shelves, shirt riding up her hips while those shorts tilt in just the right way for him to see the bottom of her ass.

Gaia, he wants her so bad right now.

He shifts his position in his chair while he redirects his focus on his work.

Wait, was the road supposed to go left or right?

He can't remember.

The swordsman taps the lead on the paper, picturing the path in his head.

"Is this a new map?"

Tifa's voice nearly makes him jump, but thankfully, he's able to stop from doing so.

"Uh, yeah."

"Hmm."

She leans over his shoulder, her chest touching the exposed skin of his arm while she tilts her head to look at his work in progress.

"Hey, I've been thinking."

Cloud cranes his neck to her, shifting his angle so he won't be pressed against her ample bosom, humming in reply to let her continue.

"One of my patrons mentioned something about how the maps are incomplete around here. Said he'd pay a hefty amount of gil for an updated one."

The ends of her hair tickle his neck. Cloud swallows his apprehension and starts tapping his pencil again.

"I don't think I'm that good."

"What..."

She turns and leans against his desk, giving him a clearer view of her shapely legs. Tempting him even more. She has to be doing this on purpose right? Otherwise, he should be punished for even thinking about such a thing when she’s just wearing comfortable clothing.

His cock twitches at the thought of “punished”. Remembering well and good how she had tied him to the bedpost that one night. His lover has always had that mischievous character about her, though it’s rare.

He drums his index finger on his unfinished map. Trying to ignore the fact that the distance it would take to have his lips on her white skin is quite short and if he were to move his hand a little, his pinky will be touching her.

"Cloud, you're far too modest sometimes."

Her hand grips the end of the table. Cloud lifts his face to return her gaze.

"When we were travelling, your maps helped us out a lot."

She's grinning down at him. Her face lighting up in that caring way of hers, one that manages to elicit a blush from him, because after all this time, he's still not used to receiving compliments.

Although he's used to _other things_ by now.

"I won't keep you then." she pushes off, signaling her retreat.

But, Cloud doesn't let her go far.

He wraps his fingers around her wrist, pulling her back to him. Standing up to clear the desk of his items so he could lift her on it. 

"Cloud?!"

The blond mounts himself between her legs, pinning both her hands to the table while he meets her mouth. He kisses her slow at first as a form of greeting but then with more eagerness when he sticks his tongue out, only for Tifa to pull away.

She grabs his biceps while she gasps. Cloud settles with sucking on her neck's pulse.

"Your map."

"Mm, don't care."

He bites into her skin and slides one hand over her exposed thigh, kneading gently, coaxing her into having an afternoon romp.

"I don't want to be a bother, we can..."

Cloud presses closer to her, lining his growing erection to her clothed core- rubbing himself against her.

"You aren’t. I want you _now._" He grits out.

That is all the convincing Tifa needs.

In an act full of dominance, his lovely mate pushes him to his seat, straddling him while she returns his kisses with her own aggressive approach. Her wet tongue, tangling with his.

She slides the zipper down his cotton shirt and pushes it off him. Cloud tosses it to the floor.

His hands brand themselves onto her body, sliding her shirt up and exposing her skin to his senses, stealing his breath when he realizes that she isn't even wearing a bra underneath.

This Nibelheim seductress.

The delivery boy catches one nipple in his mouth, sucking her to his heart's content, his tongue sliding over her tips, licking her and then biting into the mounds of her breast to take more of it into his lips.

"Hgghn, Cloud!" she moans out.

Her hands tangle in his hair, gripping tight every now and then, giving him both pain and pleasure as she pushes herself against him and starts grinding down.

Tifa snaps the button off his leather pants and slides the zipper, tugging his boxers so his hardened cock can come out to play. She doesn't waste any time in wrapping her hand around it and assuming an up and downward motion.

Cloud releases her breast to groan out, leaning against his chair to enjoy her lascivious touch, thrusting his hips upward to meet her warm hold.

"Tifa."

She bends closer, her teeth chomping on the shell of his ear while she continues her pleasurable touch.

"Faster?"

She asks, her tongue coming out to lick the side of his face. Cloud could only nod his head, his feet digging into the hardwood floors while he pushes up against her.

Fuck, this feels too good.

He thrusts up against her, feeling himself soar only to be brought back to earth when she releases him all of a sudden.

Shit.

His eyes clear themselves of the blur, too lost in the earlier sensations, missing her already.

Tifa sits herself back on his table while she slides her shorts and her underwear the rest of the way, caging him in his chair, as she spreads herself wide before him. Her cunt already moist with arousal, the scent of her womanly musk, calling out to his cock for some rough loving.

He starts to get to his feet, only for her to push him down again, settling him in his earlier position while she regards him with a seductive look that makes him want her even more.

Then, she grabs the back of his head and directs it into her aching heat.

"Kiss me."

Tifa pushes her hips to his face. He grunts and buries his mouth between her legs, wasting no time in pressing his tongue to her slit, licking her in a desperate way like a traveler finding his oasis in the middle of the desert. She gasps out with delight.

"Touch me."

Her hand directs his fingers to touch her in her core. Cloud follows her demand and puts a finger into her sheath and then another, pushing in and out, mimicking the movement his hips are going to do later when he finally fucks her.

"Hold me."

Winking, Tifa grabs her own breast and rotates it in an outward motion. Cloud curses, takes his fingers out, only to bury his tongue deep inside her while his thumb presses on her clit.

Tifa wraps her legs around his wide shoulders.

"Love me, Cloud."

She threads her slim digits over his chocobo locks to latch on as he pleasures her with his wet appendage, blushing furiously.

Losing herself to him.

The same way he lost himself to her just moments ago.

However, he’s more generous in his approach. 

He doesn’t stop, not until his childhood friend quivers upon his touch.

And she comes. 

Tifa comes with her thighs clenched around his face while he eases her in- bringing her back down to earth so she can take him to heaven with her this time.

He wipes her essence off his lips while he takes the opportunity to finally rise above her, his cock stiff and hard, ready to ram deep into her pretty cunt.

"Tifa." He starts, while he touches himself, adding on to the hardness. 

In reply, the barmaid spreads her legs wider and opens her arms to him.

"Come, Cloud."

And he doesn't even hesitate for a second.

He guides his cock into her warmth, swallowing her moan as he fills her up, slowly sliding in until he no longer can, his hips meeting the inside of her thighs while he drives all the way through.

His short nails dig into her white skin.

"You feel so good." She gasps out while she grabs his butt cheeks and moves.

"Fuck."

He starts a hard and aggressive pace, his hips, moving forward and backward while Tifa's ass is pinned to the table, making it easier for him to rut into her, jerking his hips in a fierce way while she clamps around him.

He changes his angle and what he hits may have been a sensitive spot because his lover suddenly shudders around him, her second orgasm almost enabling him to come as well except that he doesn’t want to yet.

He chooses to stop to watch her come undone instead.

Her face, is absolutely breathtaking, an expression of pure adulterated pleasure which probably mimics his own as he holds himself back while she recovers. 

So he can take her on another ride again.

He humps into her when she's all limp and exhausted, pushing her flat on her back across his desk.

"Cloud..."

"More?"

He smirks, putting a finger in his mouth to moisten it with his saliva so he can flick that tiny nub again.

"Ahhhn. Yes!"

He resumes his erotic pumping, moving to his own pleasure this time while he helps her along by touching her where they are joined, so she can drown in ecstasy with him.

Drown in all these carnal aches.

He loves it when she's pliant like this, her body laid out for his own fucking, mind too dazed from multiple orgasms, an expression of complete trust in her eyes for him to love her his own way.

In a way that doesn't need words at all.

Her hot, wet walls, sucking his cock in.

Her breast bouncing along to his hips' movement.

Cloud etches the feeling into his mind.

He lays a hand over her belly, pinning her further into the wooden surface, steadying her sweaty body while he deepens their connection by branding himself inside her.

Ram his cock in until she can no longer live without the feel of his stiff rod.

She pulls him closer by bending to him, one leg going over his shoulder which he uses to angle her in a new position that has him thrusting further into her.

He loves her hard, jerking into her viciously while his breaths come out in harsh pants, grunting out his delight at Tifa's pussy clenching around him, tightening and tightening until she reaches sweet bliss, triggering his own rapture.

His thick, creamy ejaculate working into her while his hips pump in a staggered rhythm.

Cloud pulls out, only to curse under his breath as he sees both their fluids mix and slide down his desk's edge.

.

.

.

Five minutes later finds both lovers cleaning up the mess their lovemaking left in their wake.

His papers are strewn about. Cloud hikes his pants around his hips, bending down to pick up her tiny shorts while Tifa slides her shirt over her well-fucked form and walks around his office to find where she had thrown them.

Cloud glances at a broken mug that had fallen to the floor because of his over eagerness awhile ago.

Then, his eyes dilate at the sight of her pink panties, just a few inches away. 

He swipes it off the carpet and hands it to her, regarding her with a look of smugness. 

If only to tease her for a bit.

Tifa smiles sheepishly and puts the rest of her clothes back on.

Reminding him of how racy they were.

She turns away, probably a bit embarrassed that he’s still shirtless in front of her. 

For whatever reason, that tiny peak of her ass, puts his cock back to full attention.

And it takes Cloud only a second to decide that he wants to screw her once more.

So, he pushes her to the table, pressing himself to her backside.

"Cloud? Again?"

She's giggling but hitches her breath when he yanks her shorts down, bending her over his desk.

She leans on her elbows and hurriedly takes her shirt off.

Cloud pushes his pants off him and drives home.

.

.

.

He's never going to get any work done at this rate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Uh...tada? Hmmm... Detailed Chocobo shed smut... If I disappear for a while, don’t be surprised :) I do however have some work queued up for CloTi Fall Festival which will all be uploaded into my Tumblr account (with the same user name) this November 14-21, 2019.


End file.
